Wild One
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: Jilka believes she's too normal and boring for a wild one such as Corr. That isn't what he thinks...


**This is a oneshot. No more is going to be coming after this chapter. Some people seem to have multi-chapters on the brain because they assume I continue oneshots, which is a complete contradiction of it's name.**

**Anyways, do enjoy this _oneshot_. Thanks to TheLightIsMine, my beta :) x3**

* * *

><p>A quiet sigh escaped Jilka's lips. She was lying on her stomach by the stream, her fingers grazing the water's surface. The trickle of water and the sounds of vibrosaws up at Levet's farm along with occasional shout was all she could hear. That's where everyone was – sowing beans, apparently, and well, she wasn't really one to bury her manicured nails in the dirt. Bez had gone; Jilka knew she'd changed a lot since she'd met Ordo. So while they were all laughing and having fun, she was sitting by herself and she was sure nobody noticed she was missing.<p>

She used to be social, but she didn't fit in here. She fit in amongst the shops and bars that she used to frequent. Now she'd lost everything. She wasn't allowed to tell her family she was safe - or as close to safe a supposed fugitive could get - she wasn't allowed to go home and feel the familiar surroundings. She wasn't even allowed to go _shopping_. It was the best thing Jilka ever considered about herself – her sense of style. She wasn't outgoing or confident around men like Parja was, she didn't carry a majestic beauty like Besany did and now she felt as if she was fading away.

Fading into the background where she'd go unnoticed.

That wasn't good, not for her. Her entire job relied on her being noticed and listened to; she was meant to be _enforcing_. Now, she felt like a ghost.

None of them wanted her here.

She was still angry at Besany about that.

The thought often crossed her mind that she could just walk off and leave, but she knew she wouldn't get far. Either the Empire or Clan Skirata would find her. Both would kill her. It would be only a matter of time.

Soon, her thoughts shifted, landing on one particular clone - Corr. She knew they shouldn't, she knew he didn't feel anything for her. She was the only single girl there – apart from Scout and Kina Ha, and the age differences were too great for him to go for either of them. Really, Jilka was the only single woman around his age, his physical age – not his real one.

Corr was, to put it simply, a wild one. He was a flirt and she knew he picked up women and then dropped them again as he moved away. She also knew the story of how he'd been innocent and shy until Mereel had got a hold of him. She'd been told by Besany that he liked the wild ones as well. So she didn't stand a chance. She wasn't wild – she was calm, cool and collected, a businesswoman.

Jilka couldn't lie to herself any longer. She liked Corr – far too much. So much that his synthetic arms hadn't put her off at all, when they probably would have in the past. She knew that was shallow of her, but she'd always been one for perfection. Now, she didn't care, she just wanted him to be hers. But she didn't want to be his plaything. She suspected she was at the moment. Ever since Valaqil had framed her for Besany's crime, she'd become suspicious of everyone and everything.

Trust was a hard thing to come by now for her. She could sense the bonds of trust that everyone else had for others, but none of it extended to her it seemed. She also felt unloved; she was homesick. She missed her family, her parents, her siblings and her nieces and nephews. Clan Skirata was a family – a family she didn't consider herself a part of.

She wanted to be wanted again. Held in protective arms and told everything would be alright. Instead, she was wanted by the Empire and alone. She was starting to think that working with Besany Wennen had been a very bad idea – not that she wanted to work for the Empire. Jilka would have liked her own company, maybe cosmetics or fashion, or even in the insurance business. She was probably never going to be able to work again now.

"JILKA! OH, JILKA!" A familiar voice echoed down to her ears - Corr. Of course, the one guy who made her head go all weird and her heart flip with his flirtatious comments.

"I'm here!" She called, sitting up and waving almost shyly in his direction.

"Whatcha doing out here?" Corr asked as he ambled over to her.

Jilka shrugged. "It was quiet." She said, drawing herself up to her feet.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," he said. "I thought you'd run away for a minute, then remembered you weren't an idiot."

"You shouldn't have forgotten," Jilka said tiredly, but her lips stretched into a smile.

Corr suddenly looked apologetic. "I didn't mean it like that. I was running around the bastion trying to find you – that's all. I almost broke into your room in case you'd fallen and knocked yourself unconscious or something."

Jilka gave him a soft smile. "Thanks, it's fine. Sorry to worry you."

"Would you like to accompany me back to the house?" Corr asked. "I've been put on kitchen detail by Ny." He said. He'd tried to the get the shifts with Jilka, but Ny had been having none of it.

Jilka smiled. "I'll come and watch you work, yes," she said, and Corr chuckled.

"How nice," he teased and looped his arm through Jilka's.

"I always am," she said, leaning slightly closer to him as they began to walk.

He chuckled softly, leading her back to the bastion. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, he'd found himself watching her a lot. She was a very stunning girl. About twenty two with thick, dark hair that tumbled down past her shoulders in gentle waves. She used to wear it in a bun, but he hadn't seen it up in about a week. Her skin was flawless, a beautiful tanned colour, just a few shades lighter than his own. She was shorter than he was, her eyes level with his mouth, and those eyes were the prettiest he'd ever seen. A rich, dark brown that could be warm or cool depending on her mood. He liked them most when they were warm. He liked her calm, cool personality; she wasn't the usual girl he went after. He generally, as much as he hated it, went for the easy ones. He didn't have time to mess around getting to know them and have a real relationship, but Jilka was different. He wanted to know everything about her.

She was captivating.

He'd spent hours wondering if she liked him, or maybe if she preferred one of his _vod_e_. _He hoped not. He liked her more than he'd admitted.

A lot more.

Jilka let go of his arm as she went through the door and Corr instantly missed the warmth of her body. He knew he didn't stand a chance with her and that she wouldn't believe that he didn't want a fling with her. He wanted a long term relationship with her. He followed her inside and into the kitchen. She was sat on a stool against the wall with something like a smirk on her face.

"Well, get going," she said, picking up a datapad and using it to flick through the news. Corr rolled his eyes and walked over to her; she didn't notice.

She didn't look up until Corr placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head. The datapad almost slipped from her hands in surprise. "I could think of something I'd rather do," he said, his voice low and slightly husky.

Jilka's breath caught as she met his eyes and she leaned back against the wall, not wanting to be sucked in by his smile and end up being tossed away like a broken toy. Corr only moved closer to her, his face getting nearer to hers. Their breath mingled as she slowly moved her face a fraction closer to his, feeling herself give in to him.

"I think… I think…" Corr breathed, lost in her eyes. "_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum._"

Jilka couldn't breathe for a second. She had no idea what it meant, but it sounded so true, so meaningful coming from his lips. "Corr…" She said, quietly. "I don't speak _Mando'a_…"

Corr blinked, as if he hadn't realised he'd said it in _Mando'a_. He suddenly blushed furiously and pressed in the gentlest of touches, his lips against hers. "I love you," he murmured, almost inaudibly. A faint gasp escaped from Jilka's mouth.

Jilka wasn't aware of what she was doing anymore. Corr might have been talking but she could only hear the three words sounding over and over in her mind. She didn't talk, only pressed her lips to his in a fierce kiss.

His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him, her own arms looping around his neck as she kissed him lovingly. He loved her. _Her_.She wasn't a toy and the happiness shone through her like a star, filling her with warmth as the adrenaline surged through her veins. He kissed her over and over and she felt herself fall even more with every kiss. She tugged him down closer to her and her fingers curled in his hair.

"I… I love you, too," Jilka whispered against his lips, and Corr gathered her even closer. She felt him smile against her lips.

Jilka kissed him harder, a quiet moan escaping her and she pushed herself closer to him and wrapping her legs around his waist. Corr chuckled at her eagerness and lifted her clean off the stool.

There was smashing sound as something fell to the kitchen floor.

Jilka broke away from Corr but didn't let herself slip from his arms. It was her datapad; it was now lying on the floor with a huge crack down the centre of the screen, the face now black.

"_Fierfek_." Jilka breathed. Corr seemed to sense she was about to try and get out of his arms and held her closer.

"Jaing will fix it," he murmured in her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

She leaned into him, unable to stop herself, and Corr carried her out of the kitchen and towards his bedroom.

Who cared about a datapad when she had Corr?

* * *

><p><strong>... Do leave a review with your thoughts and opinions on this inside it :) I like faves, but I prefer reviews :) <strong>

**~ Rhiannon, xoxo**


End file.
